


Return

by firelakie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing folk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con depiction of Leoben's imprisoning Kara on New Caprica. Also, character death.

He always returns.

Always.

You would think a man would get tired of this cycle–the killing and the all–but no, he's not a man. He's a frakking machine. They don't have feelings. Or sense.

Because if they did, he wouldn't be coming back after she stabbed him with her steak knife, bashed his head on the coffee table and drowned him in her bath water.

The first time he came back, he looked at her forlornly with a his head cocked to the side and said, "but I came back for you, Kara. Don't you realize our destiny?"

She spat at him. "I didn't ask you to. Let me go."

A smile broke out on his face as he wiped away her saliva with a handkerchief from his shirt pocket. He went to the window and stood there for a moment, peering out.

"Destiny is a funny thing. You don't choose it . . . it chooses you."

She scoffed and eyed the knife sticking out of the first Leoben's chest on the floor. Quickly, her eyes darted back to her hands before her, as he turned to her. He made a sweeping movement across the room and cupped her chin with his hand.

"My destiny, Kara, is you."

He pressed his lips to her cheek, letting them linger there for a what seemed like forever and then walked up the stairs out of the apartment. She blinked several times to focus herself. It took her a long time to put herself to bed. That thing was on her mind. She wondered how he could leave her alone with his machine carcass when he claimed to love her so much. He had to have known she was afraid. She may have killed things for a living in the military, but that didn't mean she was okay with sleeping with them.

When she woke up the next day, the body was gone.

Leoben had a meal prepared for her. He sat there, smiling.

"Eggs?" he asked, gesturing to the plate in his hand.

She reached for them. "Thank you," she said quietly. Her eyes searched the floor for any remnant of the previous Leoben. She thought she could make out a faint stain somewhere.

"Oh, the Centurions came for him while you were asleep," he explained, as though reading her thoughts. "I like to call them the Cleaners. They get every bit of whatever you don't want up and spotless." He grinned again.

She looked down at her lap. There was a spot of blood on the hem of her robe. She pressed her thumb into it, as to conceal it. Her eyes meet his again.

"I think I'll go take a shower," she said.

It isn't long before he's in there with her, before she can get undressed and get the tap to the right temperature. Of course, he comes in, there aren't any locks on the doors in the apartment. He startled her but made a ssh sound to calm her.

He shut the showerhead off and plugged up the tub. "You need a bath."

She bit the inside of her cheek in fear.

"Here, let me help you with that," he offered, taking her robe from her. She gives in to him, because that was all she could do.

Then, then he kneeled by the tub and put his hand into the water. "Come, Kara. Tell me if the water's hot enough."

She hesitantly joined him. Heat from the water touched her skin, causing sweat beads to form at her temples. "It's fine."

"You haven't even put your hand in."

He pulled her nearest hand in. "How's that?"

Within an instant, like a shot going off, she shoved his head down into the tub. He struggled, twisted and tried to get a breath. She felt nothing as the water churned in response to his feeble attempts. He finally stopped moving.

She gasped quietly, tears coming to her eyes. "It's fine, Leoben. The water's just right."

Pushing him aside, she climbed into the bath, clothes on and closed her eyes.  


  
Days seem to go by. She woke up to a knock on the door. She was cold, the water was freezing. Her toes were wrinkled and swollen from the extended time in the bath.

"How was the bath, Kara?"

His voice is unmistakable. She bit back a cry and uttered a noncommital reply.

"I made you dinner. Come out and join me."

There he was again. Like nothing had happened.


End file.
